So Far Away
by rainpuddle13
Summary: Edward and Bella enjoy a little alone time away from the rest of the family.


**Title:** So Far Away

**Name:** rainpuddle13 (rainpuddle13 at gmail dot com)

**Rating:** M (adult themes)

**Characters/Ships:** Edward/Bella

**Spoilers:** Post-Eclipse

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer, various publishers including but not limited to Little, Brown Children's Books, and Summit Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Notes:** Pure PWP smut. Not sure where it came from, but there it is. Much thanks to embe11ished for the pinch-hit beta because she's awesome like that.

**Summary: ** Edward and Bella enjoy a little alone time away from the rest of the family.

* * *

Bella was lying across the large bed, tangled up in the dark slate blue sheet. Her bare skin glowed faintly like a pearl in the weak late winter moonlight that bathed the room. He knew she liked to spend a few hours every night 'sleeping'.

Edward smiled as she stretched like a cat before rolling over to see what he was doing. She would never cease to amaze him, and every single day there would be some new little thing he discovered about her that would cause his already seemingly boundless love for her to grow just that much more.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" she asked huskily.

"I was reading," he responded.

"Oh," she uttered thoughtfully. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders as she sat up, clutching the sheet modestly to her chest. "What're you reading?"

His eyes fell on her bare legs, and venom pooled in his mouth. "Uhm… I don't recall."

"Would you care to join me then?"

The book made a soft thud on the thick rug a few seconds after he'd joined his wife on the messy bed.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and slid a shapely leg up over his hip. "Much better," she purred before giving him a languid kiss. "You were too far away, and you know how much I hate it when you're too far away."

"I know," he muttered as he trailed butterfly kisses down the column of her neck. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not," she said, full of pout. Her fingers eased under the t-shirt he was wearing to trace nonsensical patterns on his lower back.

He wasn't exactly sure when his wife had turned into such a seductive little vixen, and he wasn't about to complain about it either. Their efforts at love making in the early days of their marriage had been awkward and with varying degrees of success, but they had been enough to satisfy her only demand of him. Now several years later and with a level playing field, all traces of that early awkwardness had been thoroughly erased.

She sought mouth his mouth again, tracing the seam of his lips with her delicate tongue before kissing him hungrily.

Edward loved that she never tired of kissing him, and he was more than happy to oblige her whim when she was content to snuggle and kiss for hours; however, now was not one of those times. He yanked at the offending sheet that separated him from his beloved, growling when it failed to disappear.

She giggled and pulled him close. "Having a bit of trouble, my love?"

"Is the damn thing glued to you?" he groused with another yank on the blue material.

"Allow me." Bella wiggled around a moment, bumping against him purposefully. She gave him a chaste kiss before saying, "Try now."

With the sheet now draped across her hips, he thought his wife looked like a more perfect form of _Venus de Milo_ lying in his arms. "You're so beautiful," he said reverently, and he could imagine the blush creeping into her cheeks and her heart stuttering beat as Bella closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip at his words. "I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe me."

She pulled at his t-shirt again, her liquid gold eyes fluttering open. "One of us is overdressed."

"Maybe." He'd slipped on a gray t-shirt and navy plaid flannel pajama bottoms when he left their bed to read a while, and now he regretted getting up at all. That was one thing Edward did enjoy about living apart from the family from time to time – the only time they absolutely had to leave their bed was to hunt.

"Then I suggest you get naked if you want to get lucky." Bella's hand slipped beneath the waistband of the soft flannel trousers.

"I'm already lucky."

"And you don't want to get luckier?"

"I could have more luck?"

She dragged her nails lightly over the bare skin of his hip before trailing towards the flat of his stomach. "A lot more."

Edward shuddered under her insistent ministrations. "I suppose a touch more wouldn't kill me."

"No," Bella said, pushing him over on his back, "but I'm not responsible for what might happen if I have to wait much longer." She straddled his thighs and pulled his shirt over his head, sitting back to admire her handy work. "Much better."

That move left her vulnerable for just a split second, which was all the time he needed to flip her on her back and settle comfortably between her thighs. He kissed her deeply, using his long body to pin her beneath him. Her legs slid up to encircle his waist and her nails dug into his shoulders when his lips grazed her neck.

"Mine," he murmured, lips pressed against her ear.

"Uh huh," she agreed, pushing his pajamas bottoms down over his narrow hips.

"Always and forever," he breathed.

"Yes," she hissed softly when he slipped a single finger inside of her.

He moved to slither down her body, leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses in his wake. This was the part of making love he liked the best – the chance to fervently worship Bella's body with his mouth and his hands. Watching her writhe on their bed as he explored her was the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed in his long life, and the mewling sounds she made were almost enough to unman him.

Her breasts were an exceptionally wicked temptation in their soft and round perfection, and he lavished much attention on them. The weight of them in his hand, the feel of a pebble hard nipple in his mouth – all of it burned into his brain. He knew that the memories would torment him at the most inappropriate times. Not that it ever stopped him from trying to create new memories. Bella's fingers tangled in his messy hair as he licked and suckled each of her breasts in time with his stroking fingers.

The skin of her stomach felt smooth and cool beneath his butterfly kisses. Once upon a time she'd squeal and giggle and wiggle and squirm if had attempted an act such as this; her deliciously warm human skin had been ticklish to the touch and gloriously beautiful when flushed. As fetching as she'd been as a human, Edward had not been prepared for Bella after the change. It had taken him a very long time to overcome the two years of well-honed tender hesitancy to be with her free of fear. Now as he traced his tongue lazily around her cute little belly button, he wondered how he ever survived before.

"Please, Edward," she breathed raggedly.

He looked up at his lovely wife, on display before him in the moonlit room, teasingly asking, "Please what?"

"I want you," she moaned, unashamed.

"Want me to do what?" he asked silkily, dipping his head to nibble lightly at the gentle curve of her hip.

"Oh god," she groaned, lifting her hip off the mattress to meet his teasing mouth. "I want-"

Edward couldn't help but grin when he'd caused her to lose her train of thought. "You want?"

"I want…" Bella squeezed her thighs together, trapping his hand where it had been working feverously. "I want- I want you inside me. Please. Now! Oh god!"

"Your wish is my command, my love." He was hovering over her, nudging her legs apart with his knee, before she could draw in her next breath. Edward never could resist her when she said please.

Bella watched him intently with her darkened eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," he murmured before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss as he slid slowly into his wife's welcoming body, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

Making love was something he found he enjoyed immensely, and he loved to take his time, savor each of one of the incredible sensations that went along with the sheer joy of just being one with Bella. His wife, however, usually had other ideas.

"Yes," she moaned against his neck, arching her back and digging her nails into his shoulder blades as he plunged into her slick tightness. "More, yes…"

He concentrated on making her lose all ability to think rationally and to just feel. He sought out her hands, twining their fingers before stretching her arms over her head. He gave himself over to instinct as they moved in time with one another, seeking their release. It was moments like this he loved the absolute best, when they truly were one, when he was unable to tell where he ended and Bella began.

He trailed hot kisses along the slender column of her neck, stopping to worry the little sensitive spot on her shoulder for a few moments. She was beginning to become desperate, frantically raising her hips to meet his thrusts and wresting her hands free so she could grasp his buttocks in an effort to spur him on. Each little noise she made, each time her nails dug into his flesh, each time she squeezed her slick muscles tight around him brought him just that much closer to heaven. Edward figured if he'd worship this beautiful creature enough, he just might save his black soul after all.

Bella's body quivered in anticipation of her impending release; he knew the signs as well as he knew his own skin. Her name became a reverent chant on his lips as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his spine tightening deliciously with his own release. All it took to send him over the edge into a frenzied few moments of sheer bliss was one word from his wife's lips – please.

They lay sprawled across the large bed, tangled in the dark blue sheets. The only sound in the room was their harsh breathing. Edward sought out Bella's hand, bringing it to his lips to bestow a kiss upon it. He closed his eyes and drank in the contented satisfaction that made him long for the ability to sleep.

"That was wow," whispered Bella as she scooted over to curl herself around him, draping a leg over his.

"I'm completely shattered," he said.

She propped herself up on one elbow, leaning over him and pressing a tender kiss to the middle of his chest. "I think I like the thought of that."

"You would, because you're greedy."

"Only when it comes to you." She kissed the corner of his mouth, her tongue darting out to tease his lips.

"Mmm." The contented sound originated somewhere deep in the back of his throat.

"You sound like a big cat when you do that," Bella said with a giggle.

"Sorry, I'll stop."

She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "Please don't stop on my account. I like it, a lot."

"My silly Bella, whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," she answered in a small voice.

"Always," he responded fiercely, pressing his cool lips to her forehead then the tip of her nose before seeking out her mouth. He tried to funnel every ounce of love he had for Bella into his kiss.

Her little moments of doubt, her persistent insecurities, ate away at his soul. No matter how hard he tried to convince her she was very much loved by everyone in the family, but especially loved by him, she could never quite bring herself to believe it, even after all the years they'd spent together. He would never stop trying.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked after what seemed like hours of silence.

Bella lifted her head so she could look at him. "You keep saying that."

"And maybe one day you'll believe me." He cupped her cheek with his hand, imaging the ghost of a blush that would have turned her cheeks rosy pink when she was still human.

"One day."

His thumb lightly traced the dark bruise-like stain under her eye. "You need to hunt," he said quietly, knowing that was her least favorite activity.

"I'm fine." She pulled away from him, burrowing her face against is neck. "Too lazy to move."

"We should take advantage of the few hours of daylight we have left. Go get something big."

"Like a polar bear!"

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "If that's what you want."

She sat up, nodding. Her dark hair tangled around her bare shoulders. "Oh, it is!"

"You know Emmett is going to be most put out with you when he hears of this." He felt guilty at the pang of longing he felt at the thought of his favorite brother. They'd been away for months, holed up in a rustic hunting cabin on the outskirts of Fairbanks, Alaska, spending some quality time together away from the family. He'd purposely chosen wintertime for the very limited hours of sunlight and few people out and about in the bitter cold.

"Edward," she said, a frown marring her lovely face, "would you be angry with me if I said I wanted to go home?"

He sat up and gathered her in his arms, brushing her hair aside so he could drop soft kisses along her shoulder. "Of course not."

"Are you sure? I know you planned for us to stay the entire winter, but I miss them."

He placed a small kiss just below her ear, causing her to shudder. "Anything your heart desires, my love, anything."

"It's just that I spoke with Alice last night and she was telling me all about the house Esme found, and that Carlisle has secured a job at the local clinic. Emmett and Rosalie have returned home and Jasper has been trying his hand at writing. I just miss them!"

"I know. I miss them, too." Edward kissed her dry cheeks. He was sure if she were still alive, salty tears would be streaming down her face. He knew exactly how she felt; he'd spoken with Carlisle a few days prior.

"So we can go home?"

"Yes." He couldn't begin to describe how he felt knowing that even though she'd not yet seen the house that stood outside of the tiny town of Grand Marais on the arrowhead of Minnesota, it was already home, because the people she loved best were there.

"I hope we have a beautiful view from our bedroom," she said wistfully.

"I'm sure we will." Knowing Esme, the house would have a breathtaking view of Lake Superior. "Now go on and get dressed. You have a polar bear to hunt before we can leave."

He picked up the vibrating cell phone off the nightstand as he watched his wife shimmy into her jeans; he didn't even look at the number before answering. "Yes, Alice, we'll be home in a few days. Don't tell Emmett about the bear…"


End file.
